


> do you permit it

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, Humor, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enter the Musain<br/>> Demand Persian carpets.</p><p>Bossuet tries to quiet you<br/>> Call him bald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	> do you permit it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts), [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [> bend over desk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781044) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> In response to this highly anonymous prompt in my askbox: 'You should write a text-based rp where Grantaire has to figure out how to acquire the Holy Snitch of Enjolras's Republican asshole', > do you permit it was born.
> 
> The bonus ending is my gift to voksen.

you smell the odor of brie cheese.

> You enter. You are in the Corinthe. 

Joly and Bossuet are having breakfast.

> Sit down with them. You’ve got this. 

there are two bottles of wine.

> You drink some wine. 

there is one bottle of wine.

> You drink some more wine. Ah, that’s nice. 

you have swallowed a bad oyster.

> You live in poverty-stricken universe. 

a gamin has a message for Bossuet.

> Expound on the urchin. 

the gamin only had a message for Bossuet.

> Enjolras disdains you. 

Joly produces effects upon you with his knees. 

> You mix absinthe into your stout, add some fruit brandy. Whoa! You’re feeling better now. 

Bossuet catches sight of your other friends. 

> Night begins to descend upon you. 

Enjolras is outside. 

> He is carrying a carbine. He is wearing a red coat. He is incredibly beautiful. 

Enjolras is outside.

> You yell out the window that you are the master of floral games.

Enjolras is displeased. 

> Look at him tenderly. 

Enjolras thinks you are incapable. 

> Pass out. 

You wake up; it’s quiet. 

> Stumble around. 

Enjolras is baring his breast at a group of soldiers. 

> You’re one of them. Can they manage two at one blow?

Yes, they can. 

> Does Enjolras permit it? 

Yes, he does. 

You get shot to death. 

CONGRATULATIONS, YOU WON! YOU HAVE REACHED PYLADES STATUS: ACCEPTED. WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY AGAIN?  
> Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start.

Loading...

NPC 'Bossuet' has been re-positioned.

there's the sound of a crowd outside.  
> Steal Bossuet's drink. 

these oysters are delicious.  
> Tell your friends they have aphrodisiacal effects. 

Joly corrects you and says that is only a superstition.  
> Tell him that he can't correct you until he moves his bed off the leylines.

would you like to see Joly's bed?  
> His knees are amazing, so yes you would. 

Bossuet and Joly take you out of the Corinthe and hire a carriage.  
> Fondle both of them. 

Joly's bed is bigger than you remember it.  
> Tell Bossuet he can take your behind so you don't have to see his baldness. 

Bossuet's super hung.  
> Everyone makes mistakes but you will not admit to them. 

THANKS FOR PLAYING SURVIVORS' BREAKFAST WITH JOLY AND BOSSUET. MOST OF YOUR FRIENDS ARE NOW DEAD.


End file.
